


My baby,my boy

by Rubythebowl



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: AU, Crossover, M/M, PWP, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-11 08:01:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8971090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubythebowl/pseuds/Rubythebowl
Summary: CEO布鲁斯和外交部长帕西瓦尔是炮友。某天布鲁斯想要给部长一个礼物，他登陆sugardaddy.com并且约来了克雷登斯。





	1. Chapter 1

“别这么扫兴。”  
布鲁斯沉着声音，似乎不太高兴。他从巨大玻璃窗前的单人沙发上站起，精致皮鞋踩在深色的手织地毯上发出窸窣的声音。他的好友正端坐在大床另一端的办公桌前，皱着眉看一份卷宗。  
“嘿。”布鲁斯探过身去将格雷夫斯手里的钢笔抽走，包裹住那只忙碌的手。他从背后弯下腰抱住忙碌的外交部长，低下头凑过去亲吻他银白的鬓角，“休息一下吧，别再想着为你的蠢上司收拾残局了。”  
格雷夫斯本来想板着脸训他，却被布鲁斯在脸侧似有似无的吻弄的痒痒的。他小声笑起来，转过脸用手拉下商业大鳄的领带吻上他的嘴唇。过于繁重的工作让人焦头烂额，他根本无心去维护一段持久的感情关系。因此格雷夫斯很享受他和布鲁斯之间建立的这种隐秘又心照不宣的联系，这让他免去很多虚情假意的麻烦，还能在工作之余享受一下彼此契合的欢愉。  
布鲁斯轻车熟路地撕开格雷夫斯严谨的伪装。衣冠楚楚的外交部长在他手下变得凌乱不堪露出淫靡的真正面目，被解开的衬衫下格雷夫斯健美的皮肤上，上次疯狂留下的处处印记仍未散去。布鲁斯俯身亲吻吮吸那些属于他的勋章，从胸口直到小腹，留下新的、粉色的淤痕。  
他算是成功地转移了部长大人的注意力。格雷夫斯的呼吸变得急促起来，他抓着不安分的布鲁斯的双肩把他压在那张冰冷的办公桌上。布鲁斯分开腿坐在桌上摊着的那几份保密级别极高的文件上，扬起一边嘴角看着眼前的人，语气有点嘲讽，“工作？”  
“去他妈的工作。”格雷夫斯急躁地舔舔嘴唇，凶狠地吻下去。  
“叮咚”  
格雷夫斯对突然响起的门铃声置若罔闻，但布鲁斯却摁住了他正向下摸索的手。格雷夫斯投去一个疑惑的眼神，对方笑了笑，“送你的礼物，love。”  
格雷夫斯放自己的情人去开门。他慵懒地将身上仅剩的衬衫随手扔在地上，把自己抛向大床。关门的声音传来，格雷夫斯撑起身子看过去，却发现布鲁斯领着一个十分局促的男孩走了过来。  
“这是怎么回事，B？”格雷夫斯坐了起来。那孩子又瘦又高，留着颇为幼稚的齐刘海。他胆怯地佝偻着腰，看起来像是要哭出来了。布鲁斯却毫不在意地坐到床上，“我说了，给你的礼物。”  
“……格雷夫斯先生……我叫克雷登斯……”男孩颤抖的声音弱不可闻。  
格雷夫斯觉得这个孩子懦弱的样子有点眼熟。他努力地在脑海里搜寻相似的面孔，然后有了答案。“是你——我见过你。你帮我的邻居照看过小孩……布鲁斯。”他严肃地转过头，“不行，这种事我做不来。他还只是个孩子。”  
“我、我已经二十岁了，先生！”那孩子却突然有了自信般涨红了脸大声说着，“请不要、不要赶我走……”  
“没人会赶你走的，宝贝。”布鲁斯温和地抚摸着他的脸，“但你自己要努力，知道吗？”  
“是的……韦恩先生……”  
“错误。”布鲁斯轻轻笑了起来，加大手指上的力量掐着男孩抬头和他对视，“该叫什么？”  
“Da……daddy……”  
男孩哭了出来。

不得不说，布鲁斯带来的这个男孩真的是十分美味。他敏感极了，任何肌肤碰触都会让他闭着眼睛颤抖，但男孩看起来又想逃避又想要更多，他被自己的矛盾心理折磨地茫然无措，只好睁着泪水朦胧的双眼求助地看向“daddy”们。  
“含它。”  
克雷登斯跪在床上，茫然地看向面前半倚在床头发出命令的格雷夫斯。男孩身上衬衣半挂在身上——那是他身上仅剩的一件衣物——露出一个苍白稚嫩的肩头和瘦削的锁骨，拥有美丽唇形的嘴唇因为刚才的亲吻而变得嫣红湿润。克雷登斯瑟瑟发抖的样子勾起了外交部长内心的蹂躏欲望，格雷夫斯不客气地摁住男孩的后脖将他压向自己，“含它，我的孩子。”  
“是，daddy……”  
克雷登斯半被迫地张开嘴，含住了格雷夫斯高昂的欲望。他的舔弄的动作卖力却生疏，滴滴泪水砸在灼热的阴茎上。格雷夫斯大手抓着克雷登斯后脑的头发，试图插进更深的位置。  
布鲁斯从酒店的抽屉里拿出一小瓶润滑液。他没去触碰正卖力工作的克雷，只是将那瓶液体悬空着倒在男孩裸露的后腰上。冰凉的液体顺着臀缝滑下去，刺激的男孩浑身一震，下意识地想要躲避。格雷夫斯及时制止了他缩回去的动作，抚摸着他的脖颈：“你要去哪，孩子？”  
布鲁斯用手沾着那些液体滑进克雷登斯的后穴。男孩颤抖着却不敢躲避，被堵住的嘴里发出呜呜的声音。他温暖的口腔里柔软的舌头因为想要求饶而乱动个不停，格雷夫斯被舔弄的倒抽一口气，他托着克雷的后脑摆动着腰部，在男孩红润的唇舌中抽插起来。克雷被弄的有些窒息，身后布鲁斯却已经将一根手指插了进去。  
“唔！”克雷登斯浑身僵硬。  
“……这孩子……”布鲁斯用空着的那只手抚上克雷登斯在空气中挺立颤抖的乳尖，“竟然还是个雏。”  
“真是个乖孩子。”格雷夫斯恶趣味地向前一顶，“是不是给爸爸留着呢，嗯？”  
布鲁斯并没有因为他的发现而留情。他很快就加入了第二根手指。克雷呜咽着发出类似“please”的声音，但那模糊词语很快被格雷夫斯撞击到破碎。布鲁斯的手指在克雷下意识收紧的肉穴里旋转抽插，在男孩的哭泣中抽出手指。  
克雷稍微放松下来。他试着用手抚弄眼前男人的挺立试图让这一切早点结束。但就在他松懈下来的时候，身后的布鲁斯却扶住他的腰毫无预兆地顶了进去。粗大的炙热一瞬间全部没入男孩的后穴，摩擦着腔壁的褶皱。布鲁斯贯穿到底又整个抽出，接着又深深插入，剧烈的动作搅动出淫靡的水声。克雷瞪大了眼睛，无法承受巨大的刺激。他的腰软了下去，整个人只被前后两根支撑着才不至于倒在地上。  
格雷夫斯和布鲁斯一前一后的操弄着半昏迷的男孩。可怜的克雷被撞的晃动，流了一脸的泪水。布鲁斯边抽插边握住男孩勃起着贴在小腹的阴茎套弄起来，“喜欢这样吗，宝贝？”他凑在他耳边问。格雷夫斯看着他哭泣的样子只觉得有股冲动直顶上来，他拽着克雷登斯的头发狠狠地在男孩柔软的喉咙中抽插几下，然后射了出来。  
终于被解放的克雷登斯剧烈咳嗽起来，脸都涨红了。格雷夫斯恶趣味地捂住他的嘴，“咽下去，我的男孩，”他的声音如同恶魔在诱惑，“咽下去。”  
布鲁斯加快了抽插，将克雷登斯撞进格雷夫斯怀里。克雷半张着嘴，白浊的液体点缀在嫩红的嘴唇间，他灵巧的小舌无意识地伸着，不成句子地呻吟着，“Daddy……停、停下……”  
“你可不是个乖孩子。”布鲁斯猛地一挺腰深深刺入，克雷登斯昂起泛着红色的白皙脖颈不再压抑地大声呻吟着起来，“呜、daddy……惩罚、坏孩子……”他整个人软倒在格雷夫斯胸前，眼神涣散。外交部长用两根手指将男孩嘴边的白浊蹭去，将手指送进他嘴里，玩弄着他的舌头。男孩半张着嘴，嘴角流下晶莹的津液。他无助地含泪看向近在咫尺的格雷夫斯，双手撑在他的胸前，试图稳住自己被布鲁斯撞的摇摇欲坠的身子。  
格雷夫斯抓住他的手腕，低下头去吻他。男孩下意识地闭上双眼。格雷夫斯侵略性地舔咬着男孩嘴里每一个角落，纠缠着他柔软的舌头画着圈圈。他用另一只手去揉捏男孩肿胀的乳尖。布鲁斯扶着克雷的腰，一手撸动着男孩的勃起一边大力抽插撞击着男孩的后穴。格雷夫斯吮吸着男孩柔软的下唇，指引着他无处安放的手去触碰自己重新昂起头来的阴茎。  
克雷抽泣着，没法集中注意力，被格雷夫斯牵过去的手又垂了下去。“孩子，你不乖啊。”格雷夫斯并不满意地训斥着。布鲁斯笑着停下了猛烈的进攻，停下了手上的动作，只是握着男孩即将到达临界点的炙热。克雷没有反应过来，下意识地晃动腰部企图让背后的人插的更深。  
“想要吗？”布鲁斯凑在他的耳边。  
“不、”男孩一直没有停止哭泣，眼角都泛起嫣红，“不、要……”  
“要还是不要？”  
“要、韦恩先……daddy，继续下去……”  
“求我。”布鲁斯向前顶了一下，男孩浑身颤抖，“求你了，daddy，求你操我、”  
布鲁斯如他所愿地顶到了最深处。克雷带着哭腔颤抖着呻吟，将脸埋进格雷夫斯的胸膛。格雷夫斯把他的脑袋摁在怀里，与低下头来的布鲁斯唇舌交缠。  
布鲁斯狂乱地亲吻他，吸吮着他的唇舌。他和克雷登斯一起到达顶端。  
克雷登斯哑着嗓子哭泣。他已经没有力气了，射的一塌糊涂。布鲁斯喘着粗气放开他，他便向床上瘫去。  
格雷夫斯安抚式地抚摸他光裸的后背。他在他手下颤抖呜咽着，像只受伤的小兽。  
“还没结束呢，孩子。”格雷夫斯在他的耳边低喃，对男孩投来的惊恐眼神颇为满意。他抚摸着他的手从后脖沿着脊椎滑到后腰，然后包裹住了他的臀瓣。  
“夜还很长。”

“早上好，格雷夫斯先生！”  
住在隔壁的年轻人精神饱满地向格雷夫斯挥手。他的身后跟着一个穿着黑色西装，面色苍白的瘦高少年，在看到格雷夫斯的一瞬间惶恐地低下头去。  
“早上好，纽特。出去？”格雷夫斯点头微笑。  
“是，要去野外勘查一下……”纽特不善交际，脸颊上的小雀斑都有点发红，“我叫拜尔本先生来帮我看那些孩子。”他说的是他家里收养的那几十只——也许有几百只流浪动物。  
“喔。拜尔本。”格雷夫斯含笑看过去。躲在纽特背后的克雷被叫到名字，僵硬地往前踏了一小步，“格、格雷夫斯先生！”  
“喔！我叫的车到了。再见，格雷夫斯先生！感谢你拜尔本！”纽特在这时提着他的大箱子消失在两个人的视线里。  
克雷登斯紧张地准备溜走，格雷夫斯却没有拦他。男孩走到门口，还是忍不住回头疑惑地看向那个站在原地的人。  
“晚上过来，孩子。”格雷夫斯笑起来，用几乎可以称为温柔的语气命令着。  
克雷登斯颤抖着，把脸藏在他的大衣领后面。粗糙的衣领摩擦着脸颊皮肤，让他回想起某天格雷夫斯先生的触碰……

“是、是的，daddy。”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 格雷夫斯看起来对克雷登斯这个礼物感兴趣多于送礼物的人，布鲁斯有小情绪了。

“你偷偷和他上床了？”  
面色苍白的男孩尽可能地低垂着头颅，躲避着布鲁斯的责问。他已遵从“父亲”的旨意除去身上所有的衣物，将一切暴露在西装革履的男人毫不遮掩的目光之下。  
“嗯？”没有得到回答，布鲁斯凑近男孩。克雷登斯的双眼在他的阴影下闪闪发亮。他的眼睛似乎一直都是湿润的，如此无辜又如此罪恶，像是猎人手下瑟瑟发抖的幼鹿，让人忍不住想要将其拆吃入腹。暗笑着的男人握住颤抖着的男孩瘦弱的手腕，探身过去垂眼看着近在咫尺的、想躲却不敢躲的、如此诱人的猎物。  
“……对不起，daddy……”  
克雷小声地说着，想着后退一步拉开距离却被床脚绊住倒在了床上。他立刻在柔软的被子里徒劳地挣扎着想要起身，布鲁斯却顺势扯着他的腕子轻松地向上一拽——  
克雷登斯感觉有冰凉且坚硬的东西环住了自己的手腕，硌得他生疼。男孩迷茫地抬头看去，自己正被一双手铐拷在床头。手臂被迫拉伸使得他将想要隐藏的一切展现在“父亲”面前。和格雷夫斯狂乱欢愉留下的痕迹还没有恢复，布鲁斯看不出喜怒的眼神在那些标志着他是个淫乱的坏孩子的证据上舔舐般细细停留。这让他感觉到无比的羞耻……和拼命想隐藏，却叫嚣着抬头的欲望。  
“baby.”布鲁斯像是发现了什么有趣的事情一样勾起嘴角笑了起来，“你喜欢这样？”  
男孩快要哭出来了。他对自己的生理反应毫无办法，只能祈求般看向处在掌控位置的布鲁斯。后者没有如他所愿地触碰他，只是摘下了自己的领带。他微笑着探身，蒙住了那双惊慌的眼睛。  
“……daddy？”  
“我真该好好惩罚你。”布鲁斯在男孩耳边用他特有的低沉声音说着，“这样如何？”  
棒状物体的触感突兀地占领了穴口。克雷颤抖了一下，试图扭动着躲开。布鲁斯当然不会饶过他，他粗暴地将那柄沾满润滑液的按摩棒直直插进男孩后穴狭窄的甬道深处。  
“呜！”突然被塞满的刺激让克雷登斯猛地绷紧了身子，失去视觉使他的其他感官更为敏感。男孩全身心关注的重点都落在布鲁斯逐渐加快的抽插动作上，一出一进都引起巨大的快感波澜，席卷全身。  
黑暗给予他安心感。克雷登斯突然有种自己看不到、别人便看不见自己丑态的自欺欺人的想法。这种想法使他抛弃了那层摇摇欲坠的羞耻感，试图去享受被操弄带来的愉悦。他生涩地晃着腰迎合那根他唯一能感觉到的、来自外界的接触，粗重的呼吸中也大胆地溢出几声呻吟。  
“看来你也很喜欢这个。”布鲁斯的声音从上方传来，“但是惩罚才刚开始呢。”  
克雷登斯觉得下身突然失去了着力点。布鲁斯松开了他的玩具。后穴仍然被塞满，但被束缚住双手的克雷却无法得到渴望的摩擦。被推上情欲高峰的男孩只好扭动着双腿向男人的阴影低喃，“请不要停下来……”  
“说清楚，你想让我做什么？”  
“继续……操我，daddy，求你了。我很难受……”  
克雷登斯咬着牙哀求，渴望自己付出的羞耻能够得到回报。但布鲁斯只是轻声地、残忍地笑了，“这就是对你不乖的惩罚，克雷。”  
眼罩上的影子晃动了几下，便褪去了。克雷登斯听到几声由近到远的脚步声。  
布鲁斯离开了。  
而他在黑暗的情欲海洋中漂浮着，无法触碰到任何渴望着的实感。  
浴室里传来水滴击打地面的声音，克雷几乎能幻想出布鲁斯宽大的手掌在淋浴中抚过他肌肉结实的身体的场景。他无法释放的勃起硬得生疼，高昂着贴在小腹上。克雷夹紧腿试图摩擦那支深深插进身体里的假阳具，他用力的动作使得手铐把手腕磨出一圈暗红的痕迹。  
格雷夫斯进门的时候看到的就是这淫靡的一幕。被铐在床上、蒙着眼睛的男孩用力弓起身子，后穴露出一截被浸湿的按摩棒。他的阴茎肿胀着勃起，胸前两点凸起在空气中颤抖，苍白的皮肤泛着粉色。他红润的嘴唇无意识地微张着呻吟着，寻求快感却全无办法。  
他走上前去。男孩辨认出了来人的身份，他凭感觉将脸朝向那片阴影：“格雷夫斯先生……daddy……求你帮我……”  
“就这么想要吗？”  
克雷感觉到身前的人压了下来。他期待着、紧张着，却没有被碰触。男人只是俯着身子，温和地、但却完全不是他想要地、亲吻了他。  
格雷夫斯的气息带着冬季森林的凛冽感。克雷的双手紧扯着坚硬的手铐，无比希望自己可以环上男人的脖子索取更多。他想要更多，更激烈，更不留情——但格雷夫斯却是那样的、该死地温柔。  
“求你……”  
男人的唇舌顺着脸颊滑至喉结。  
“求你……daddy……我错了……”  
舌尖在胸前的两点吸吮打转。  
“daddy……操我……”  
格雷夫斯亲吻他的小腹。他将那支棒子从克雷身体里抽出来，男孩难以自抑地叫出了声。格雷夫斯的舌头在已经被扩张的穴口若有若无地探入，克雷登斯感觉浑身都燃烧着、叫嚣着渴望比唇舌更加坚硬的侵犯。  
“帕西，求你进来，我想要你——”克雷登斯的理智已经接近崩溃，他混乱地哀求着，声音沙哑溢满情欲。“既然你如此饥渴……”部长也已经玩够了，他满意地看着男孩糟糕的模样，将自己也已被挑起的欲望没入那只期待着被进入的穴口——也许是期待太久，克雷登斯在被进入的那一刹那电击般扬起头绷紧身子，眼前闪过一道白光便悉数射在了自己的小腹上。  
“啧。”格雷夫斯看着瘫软下去，大口喘息着的男孩，伸手解开蒙在他眼上的领带。男孩半睁着的黑色眼眸目光涣散，格雷夫斯边继续将自己撞进他的身体，边将手指伸进他微张着的双唇玩弄他的舌头，“my boy，看看你这淫乱的样子。”  
终于被满足的男孩乖巧地吸吮他的指尖。格雷夫斯被那湿润柔软的触感勾起欲火，他抽出手指，将克雷登斯的大腿高高抬起，以便他能够冲刺到更深的地方。克雷登斯被撞的摇晃，小腹上残留的精液滑下腰际，在洁白的床单上晕出一片痕迹。他还沾着前液的阴茎在格雷夫斯大力操弄下又抬起头来，全身心都坠向情欲的海洋深处。  
带着沐浴露清香味道的布鲁斯伴着水汽走了出来。他扳过格雷夫斯的脸颊和他接吻，未干的额发滴下的水滴凝在部长的睫毛上。接着他顺着格雷夫斯的后背脊柱线条一路细碎亲吻下去，抚摸他不断晃动着的臀瓣，并试图将手指插入其中。  
“啊、布鲁斯！”后穴措不及防地被入侵，格雷夫斯在克雷登斯体内抽动的动作却也让他冷不防地将身后人的手指吞进甬道。他暂且停止了抽插，将阴茎留在克雷体内任由背后的人扩张，“……这样不行吧？”  
“可以的，帕西。”布鲁斯的嘴唇贴着他的耳垂，“我更对你有兴趣一些。”  
他用手指抽插了几次后，便将自己的灼热抵在了涂满润滑液的穴口。  
顶进去的一瞬间，格雷夫斯也下意识地向前撞去，正中克雷登斯最敏感的那一点。男孩昂着脖子呻吟着晃着身子迎合着两个“daddy”共同的律动，布鲁斯将手撑在格雷夫斯凹下去的后腰上，一下一下地将自己操进身下男人紧致的穴里。  
格雷夫斯完全把身体交给了纯粹的快感。他被两具炽热的肉体包围，阴茎在男孩完美的甬道内快速摩擦，后穴被男人肿胀的巨物塞满抽插。他从未感受过这样淋漓尽致的性爱，只能跟随着这疯狂的节奏一起将自己抛向快感的巅峰。

“——这也太疯狂了。”  
格雷夫斯有气无力地躺在床上。之前叫的太狠，克雷登斯趴在他的胸前已经睡了过去。部长低头看着男孩齐刘海下被情欲润泽的、棱角分明又姣好的面容，伸手将他的头顶乱了的头发拨回去。  
“你很喜欢这个孩子？”躺在他旁边的布鲁斯低声问着。虽然这位商业巨鳄一向面瘫，但熟悉自己炮友的外交部长还是敏锐的察觉出他不高兴。  
“他……很合我的胃口。”格雷夫斯诚实地回答，“……不过韦恩先生，你这是吃醋了吗？”  
“格雷夫斯先生，你再多说一个词，我就会找点什么来堵住你性感的嘴。”布鲁斯威胁地回应。  
格雷夫斯只是弯着眼睛冲他笑。布鲁斯被他看的脸上发热，索性扑上去发狠地亲吻起他来。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 情人节快乐！这次写的基本都是肉，没什么情节，真是不好意思了——

**Author's Note:**

> 不要问我为什么会开这样一辆奇怪的车！大概是因为Ezra又演小哭包又演闪闪小天使吧，千里爹缘一E牵（什么啦  
> 这是送给我身边某位老狐狸的圣诞礼物。  
> 因为lof会屏蔽，所以在这里发一下肉，其他文章都在微博@玻璃碗儿_Doctorbowl和lofter 玻璃碗儿 (๑•ั็ω•็ั๑)


End file.
